Caged (episode)
Caged is the twelfth episode of NCIS Season 6 and also the 125th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While getting a signed confession from a possible suspect after the skeleton of a dead Navy Lieutenant is found in a forest, McGee's interview at the prison takes a turn for the worse when a guard stumbles in, dead, triggering a riot with the inmates responding by taking a few guards as well as McGee himself hostage. The inmates only have one demand: they want the murderer, not all of them to be brought to justice. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky must race against the clock as well as the prison warden's deadline to find out who's truly responsible and save McGee before it's too late. Prologue Via a camera, a cheerleader is seen running frantically through a forest when someone emerges, holding an axe. The cheerleader screams. Meanwhile, the director, Aaron yells "Cut!". As Rhiannon gets up, she asks, "What?" while wondering what was wrong with that. The director tells her that he's gonna need a real scream. Rhiannon protests, stating that was a real scream. The director states, "No. No" and that she should go for an uber-scream before telling Rhiannon to think of Halloween II on steroids. Rhiannon simply shakes her head, frustrated. The director wonders if she wants to take a break. Rhiannon nods in agreement, stating "Yeah". As Rhiannon leaves, Aaron tells his crew that he should have gone with the blonde. Meanwhile, Rhiannon is walking away from the crew while talking to someone on her cell phone and stating that this is a favor and that he should be happy she's even here. She remarks that she's screamed in three real movies. She then states while turning around that if it's one thing she can do, it's... Seconds later, Rhiannon falls into a hole, disappearing altogether. Aaron turns back and remarks in a bored tone, "Lame". When Rhiannon is heard screaming for real, Aaron turns around, proudly remarking that that was a real scream with the film crew agreeing. However, Rhiannon is still screaming which has Aaron concerned. They then approach the pit where Rhiannon is still screaming and telling the crew to get out of her. It then cuts to show a real-life skeleton that Rhiannon is trying to get away from as she continues her frantic moving and screaming. Act One Act Two NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto arrives into the bullpen, heading straight for McGee's desk despite Ziva telling Abby that McGee is out. Abby states that she knows and that McGee's still at the prison although the two of them were supposed to have lunch. She states that she's only returning his computer game. Ziva then says that she does not understand the fascination with electronic games because they shorten attention spans, curbs productivity and kills brain cells. At his desk, Tony states, "Enough with the long sentences. Who can follow all that?". Ziva just glares at Tony. Tony then points at the monitor, stating that the two women take a look at that. It then shows a photo of McGee with Tony explaining that this is McGee before he breaks the hooker from Hell with the photo of McGee developing something of a very creepy smile. Tony then states that this is McGee after she's gotten inside his head and suddenly, the photo of McGee begins developing a horrified version with the computerized version even screaming which has Abby laughing, obviously amused. As this happens, Gibbs wanders in, stating, "How about a picture of you actually working, DiNozzo?". Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Alfonso Moreno Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Leslie Libman